


gentle giant

by johnwickspeachtree



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, its just depression induced fluff, john is a soft teddy bear, john wick/reader fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 12:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20966525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johnwickspeachtree/pseuds/johnwickspeachtree
Summary: the world is too heavy on her shoulders sometimes.





	gentle giant

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this during a depressive episode to calm me down, so i thought i'd post it here. soft john is the best john.

she shuffled into the room, still rubbing her tired eyes. john’s head whipped towards her, face furrowing with concern. 

“is everything okay, angel?” he asked. 

winston was looking on in interest, wondering at this softer, gentler side of the beast across from him. 

the small girl shook her head, eyes looking down at the floor, her hands shaking at her sides.   
john was out of his seat before she could blink, striding to her and cupping her face in his hands, tilting her eyes up to his. his thumbs caressed her skin softly, murmuring, “what’s wrong?” 

her eyes filled with tears as she whispered, “everything’s too heavy, john.” his face fell, turning to winston behind him. the man nodded, bidding him a silent goodnight before leaving. john picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist as he strode back to the couch, sitting down with her still clinging to him. 

she cuddled into him, curling her fists into his button up, sighing. one of his hands came up to wind itself in her hair, gently pulling on the strands, “is the world a little too much for you today, my love?” he whispered. nodding into his chest, she pushed herself against him, trying to let everything fade away. he hummed, tracing patterns on her back with his free hand before murmuring, “i’m here. i’m right here. focus on me, sweetheart. let everything fall away but you and me, okay?” 

he felt her breathing already start to slow itself, her shaking hands slowing themselves down in the fabric of his shirt. he began to hum; a soft song, something old and warm, as he felt her slowly begin to calm.

it wasn’t until she finally fell asleep that he stopped. looking down at her, he smiled softly, pressing a kiss to the top of her head. he stood up carefully so as not to wake her, making his way to their bedroom, whispering words she wouldn’t hear along the way. 

“i’m sorry the world aches you sometimes, and i’m sorry that this is all i can do. if i could, i’d keep it all away from you, angel. i wish i could do more for you.” 

padding into the bedroom he laid her down upon the sheets, climbing in next to her and pulling her to his chest. he pressed one last kiss to her forehead, already sinking into sleep. but before he drifted from consciousness, he felt the gentle press of lips on his, and a small voice whispering, “you do more than enough for me, john.” 

he fell asleep smiling.


End file.
